Twin Evils!
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: Sometimes a spirit is so evil that it is Barred from Heaven! An evil spirit stalks the mews, and reveals a secret that each of them have yet to uneath! Will Keiichiro stop the evil and clear his name?or will evil prevail? R&R to find out!
1. Murder Most Foul

Twin Evils

Murder Most Foul!

Case 1

Subject - Zakuro Fujwarra

Age - 19

Cause of death…..unknown found brutally mutilated

Place of death - Café Mew Mew

Main Suspect - Akasaka Keiichiro

Story…..

Zakuro was walking home after a modelling gig, she was impeccably tired and frustrated, one of the fans a little boy really scared her….

**Flashback!**

**Zakuro was posing sort of a sluttish look, she wasn't pleased about this but it got her good cash in return…**

**She had finished modelling the attire called Urban Decay and got into her normal clothes….that's when she saw him, a dark haired child looking lost, well to her he did!**

"**Hi sweetie! This is no place for a little boy like you to be playing around in!"**

**Zakuro said gently to the boy, he turned around and looked at her with his sickly white eyes he smiled evilly, he told her**

"**Mauroh wants to be born now"**

**And with that he screamed an ear-splitting screech that scared her (Yes Zakuro was afraid!)**

**Zakuro screamed and her bodyguard ran in**

"**Miss Fujwarra what is it?"**

**Zakuro was in a frantic, there was no way that child was a human! And who is Mauroh?!**

"**N-Nothing sorry Mackie…."**

**Her guard smiled and showed her to the limo, but when Zakuro looked back the boy was there, staring at her without any emotion….glaring nearly….in venomous spite!**

**End Flashback**

"I'm home!"

Zakuro announced

"Zakuro darling! How did today go?"

Her Mother announced happily to her child

"It went really good….hey mum…..Can I ask something?"

Zakuro asked unsurely to the black haired woman, her mother looked over at her sensing something was wrong

"Sure sweetheart…anything"

Zakuro went up to her room and fiddled with a lock of her purple hair until the sound of her mums footsteps coming through the door followed by Spirit Fire her dog it was a silvery white colour, very rare colour for a wolf-dog

"So honey what is it?"

Her mother Ziera Fujwarra asked

Zakuro took a deep breath and blurted it out

"Mum does the name Mauroh ring any bells?"

Zakuro dared to look and saw her mum look terrified like she had saw a ghost

"Mum….does it?"

She begged her mum to answer

"Where did you hear it Zakuro!?"

Ziera snapped at her in sudden aggression,

Zakuro had never seen her act like this

Spirit Fire whimpered and ran away with her tail between her hind legs

"Mum….a child whispered it to me at my modelling premiere…..who is Mauroh?"

Zakuro asked not sure what the answer would be…

"Mauroh….was your twin brother…."

That shocked Zakuro to her core

"However….he did not live long….he was…suffocated in the womb…by another cord…"

Zakuro was ready to be sick

"My……cord"

Zakuro was ready to cry

"Yes…..sweetie I….I am so so-"

She was slapped!

"Z-Zakuro?!"

She looked Zakuro was in tears……angry tears!

"W-Why didn't you tell me! Is that why dad killed himself!? Because of the greif!!?"

Zakuro said so calmly that it was threatening!

"Yes……he was so shook up about it he didn't know what to do!"

"And what did _You do to prevent him from it huh? You stood back grovelling about your self on how you lost your child! You even thought about aborting me! I am only 19 you are 32 try acting like it instead of me always supporting us!"_

_Zakuro snapped and went off to Café Mew Mew, leaving Ziera to sob alone_

_Zakuro stormed out of her house, Spirit Fire followed her knowing that she would not be home for the foreseeable future…and dogs - especially wolf dogs- are loyal to the end given that Zakuro was also part wolf made them linked in some way to each other, so if Zakuro went she would go as well_

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!!_

_KNOCK!!!_

_Zakuro arrived a little later than she had hoped…._

_Café Mew Mews lights were out and no answers were heard_

"_Time to make my own entrance…Spirit! Here girl!"_

_She beckoned her companion forward _

_Spirit ran forward to her master_

"_Ok girl hunt!"_

_Zakuro threw a dead rabbit into a crack in the door left from a previous fight from the aliens, and watched her dog almost tear apart the building, she was surprised Ryou hadn't came down…I mean he lives here right?_

_SNAP!_

_A branch broke, Zakuro looked and saw a little boy_

"_No…please…not again…"_

_The little boy looked up with that devious smile_

"_Oh GOD NO!"_

_He pulled out a cleaver_

_Zakuro screamed for someone anyone_

_The child began walking over_

_Zakuro was crying while banging on the Café doors_

_The child was beside her_

_Zakuro tried to run but he brought down the cleaver on her ankle_

_She screamed in agony_

"_Who…Who are you what do you want?"_

_She whimpered_

_The little boy crouched down and whispered_

"_I want to be born now…"_

_Zakuro's inside turned to ice as she looked up she saw the face of a little boy with beautiful lilac coloured hair…_

"_Mauroh….."_

_The little boy frowned and lifted the cleaver again_

"_Mauroh…..I….I'm sorry"_

_She whispered knowing this breath_

_Would be her last one….._

_The cleaver came down hard a sickening crack put an end to the super model….._

_Spirit came out to find her owner dead, she turned to the child and snarled, baring all her teeth_

_The child grabbed her ear and cracked her head right round, killing the poor wolf instantly_

_The little boy began hacking the model into pieces, by the end of the night the entrance to the Café was painted in blood…._

_Keiichiro walked to Café first…._

_When he got there he almost vomited…._

_Limbs, Arteries, Cadavers and everything from a persons worst nightmare was here in a bloody mess, as Keiichiro walked forward still in a lot of shock a head rolled to his feet……Zakuro's head…that did it he freaked out and ran into the Café…..that's when he saw it! A message painted in blood, Zakuro's blood!, it read _

"_Evil wants to be born now!"_

_Case closed………._


	2. AN

Twin Evils

Apology Note

To my wonderful readers. I apologize for not writing in ages but I had school, caught a real bad viruse,

had alota essays, college and a lot of other things…which I cannot say………..so I hope u forgive me as I

try to do more chapters……….if anyone can give me ideas for future chapters id be really happy!!!!

Ok il stop loading you with pleases and apologies and say I will try and do better, so enjoy Twin Evils

Alright? Good? Great!

See Ya Real Soon!!!


	3. One Little Blue Bird Sat On The Wall

Twin Evils

One Little Blue Bird Sitting On The Wall…..

**Communication Device will be bold**

Case 2

Subject: Mint Aizawa

Age: 15

Cause of death:…….Suspected suicide, found hanging from a tree

Place of death: In Tokyo National Park

Main suspect: Akasaka Keiichiro

Story……

Mint was distraught after hearing of her idols death

"**-This just in! Zakuro Fujwarra has been found brutally mutilated outside of well known café Café Mew Mew! The main suspect…so far is head baker Akasaka Keiichiro-"**

When Minto heard the name Keiichiro her blood turned to ice….

"K-Keiichiro…could never do…something so…..deranged"

Mint felt sick so she went inside….when she arrived in she found a note

"Two little blue birds sat on the wall one named Minto one named Paul Fly Away Minto Fly Away Paul Don't Come Back Minto Or Il Pin You On The Wall!"

-

Signed the one with no name

Mint stared shocked and wide eyed, her normally brave aurora was replaced by fear, that letter had scared her to the core….she thought about it being the one that killed Zakuro but that terrified her even more, she closed her eyes and let wind blow away her stress……that's when she felt dripping on her head…she felt it and saw a red smudge………blood, she looked up and saw a blue haired swift haired child…..

"Little boy w-who are you??"

She said, the boy was gone…. But written in red was another rhyme

"There was a bluebird who sat on the cill, she was so peaceful and tranquil…she came again and again and again, her routine was always sit on that cill, she came back again to sit on the cill, so I got out my gun and then she was killed!, the poor blue bird she didn't get the hint…her name you ask…her name was…..Mint"

Mint felt cold sweat run down her forehead, she ran out-or rather she flew out of the house, ignoring the rhyme on the first note, she didn't care she needed to fly away for a while, to calm down…just at that moment, she saw the police station and flew over to it….un ware she was being followed by a pair of cold azure eyes, Mint reached the station and told the guard she was Akasaka's niece, they bought much to her pleasure, she ran inside and went to cell 143 and saw Keiichiro sitting reading, he was sadder than his normal cheerful self, she whispered.

"Keiichiro, I-I need your help!"

She whispered, Keiichiro was shocked

"Mint…y-yes what is it?"

He stuttered

"I…I'm being stalked…no stalked isn't the best word…well…here!"

She handed him the note through the bars, he analysed it and stared wide eyed

"Oh Mint…this is dreadful….what does it mean…?"

Now Mint was confused

"What does…..what mean?"

Mint asked

"Well…the note said Fly away Minto….then it said come back and I'l pin you to a wall….could it be…..he has it…planned?"

Mint's eyes were wide

"Yes…that could explain it…….I'm………..breaking you out!"

Before he could protest she blew a huge hole in the wall and flew away back to her house…this is what DIDN'T want her to do, it was playing into the plan of whoever this killer was!

Mint saw her house she just had to get through the trees…..that's when she saw him…the blue haired boy……..only this time…….he had a gun…., Mint was astonished as he pulled the trigger he whispered something

"Evil.. born now!"

And with that he shot her straight in the heart…sown fell the poor blue bird…her once beautiful body…now streaked with blood and dirt….Keiichiro was terrified…the thing…that the boy said….was exactly what was written in blood….Zakuro's blood but when he looked he saw no child…only Mint strung up like a bird…..her blood stained his hands, the police swarmed him again, he cried…for the first time since Ryou's parents died…he cried

_Case closed……_


	4. 1 Little Monkey Jumping On The Bed

Twin Evils

1 Little Monkey Jumping On The Bed

Subject: Pudding Fon

Case 3

Age: 12

Cause of death: Murdered

Place of death: Café Mew Mew Basement

Main Suspect….Unidentified

Pudding knew the situation……..two mew mews were dead now only 3 mews were left….but it meant…..anyone could go. At any time…

"Pudding must, look after her family first"

She declared as she got to cleaning, she was dusting when she saw a picture of her mum and………………. another baby?

"Pudding had another brother Na Non Da?"

She chirped, she cleaned the bathroom, attic, kitchen, the only place was her mums old room, she went in and saw a what looked like a baby on the bed, she rushed to it and to her shock it was dead, it had beautiful blond hair….just like the photo, she stared and to her shock it leapt at her biting and scratching her, she kicked it towards the window, it fell out and crawled away..

"Pudding has to kill it, even if it is Pudding's imotou he must be punished!"

She pulled out her pendant

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamoripho-Sis!"

And so she turned into her monkey self and set off towards the café, the light was still on so she ran in….the police couldn't change anything as it was a crime scene…so it was still a mess

"This….This isn't right Na Non Da"

She whispered, then she heard a noise coming from the basement

"Shirrogane??"

She shouted as she ran….but when she reached the basement and got down the stairs the door locked and the lights short-circuited, so only flashes were saw…one of them being the baby crawling towards he with a knife

"No!!Na Non Da!"

She screamed and ran away only to knock into something, the lights flickered on and it was full of bodies…her friends Zakuro and Minto, both dead….

"Why! Na Non Da?!?! Why?!"

She wept

"All I wanted was to be born….to have life….to be a solid form! But no I had it took away when you were born!…I was Diahro I was supposed to be born but instead my sister…kills me by strangling me!"

Pudding was shocked…Diahro…HE was the one in the picture

"I-I never killed anyone!"

She stuttered as the baby chuckled a demonic chuckle

"You don't REMEMBER killing me…that's only because you were in with me as well!"

Puddings eyes widened

"NO! No ….you couldn't be. My…"

She slumped down…the child was right beside her

"Yes…I am your twin…your unborn twin!"

Tears welled up in her eyes

The child lifted the knife up

"Don't worry onee-sama….."

Pudding never moved

"Soon you'll be with your friends"

He laughed

"Goodbye….Imotou…."

Was all she said

"Yes…..Goodbye…"

And with that he swung the knife into her skull

Killing the poor child….

All that was left was the same message….

Evil wants to be born now….

When the police arrived….this time there was no suspect…only a dead child

But what they saw on the tape mystified them beyond belief

_Case Closed_


	5. A Plan and alliance!

Twin Evils

Keiichiro forms a plan

Keiichiro had been released on probation….that's when he heard it

"**-Folks we are so sad to inform you of yet another gruesome death…..it seems whoever this is has no morale. Not even for a child….the third and youngest victim to be discovered was Pudding Fon-"**

**When Keiichiro heard the name he dropped his coffee**

"**No…..not Pudding"**

**He said**

"**Ok enough is ENOUGH!"**

**He shouted angrily**

"**So this asshole whoever he is , thinks that he can just go around and murder innocent children, then he has another thing coming! I cant let any more of our girls, mews or not I have to protect Ichigo and Lettuce……..Maybe I will get Kisshu and Pai?, yes Kisshu won't leave Ichigo for a moment….and Pai…..well…..He's Pai"**

**So Keiichiro got his laptop out and contacted Pai**

"**What is it human?"**

**Pai asked**

"**Pai….we have a problem…….."**

**He said solemnly**

"**I'm listening…"**

**He said**

"**Get Kisshu….he may need to hear this too…it involves Ichigo"**

**He pointed out**

**Pai nodded and went to get Kisshu**

"**This better be good human!"**

**Kisshu said impatiently**

"**Well, there have been a string of brual killings around Tokyo….all of the victims….were Mews!"**

**Now this caught their attention**

"**Oi…….what about Konecko-chan?"**

**Kisshu said worried**

"**That's the thing I fear…..either she or Lettuce will be next"**

**He said and Kisshu got angry**

"**To hell, if anyone so much as scratches her I will send them to hell"**

**He said**

"**I will allow no harm to come to Lettuce neither"**

**Pai agreed**

"**Well…..I think a trap or plan should be in order"**

**The aliens were confused**

"**A plan?"**

**Kisshu asked**

"**Yes, you Kisshu….as much as Ichigo hates it, I need you to be around her at night"**

**Kisshu was beyond happy**

"**Aye Sir!"**

**Keiichiro nodded**

"**I will use surveillance on Lettuce…………I had her micro chipped" **

**Keiichiro and Kisshu looked at him, he sweat dropped**

"**What….I cant love someone too?"**

**Keiichiro and Kisshu sweat dropped**

"**Ok…so its settled?"**

**Keiichiro asked**

"**Yes, we shall not let harm befall any of the last Mews and you can be assured of this"**

**Pai said**

"**Meh, I'll just stalk my kitty like a lion in heat"**

**Keiichiro looked at him**

"**Kisshu…..only GIRL lions get heat………."**

**He said**

"**Forgive me brainiac for not being a nature expert!!!"**

**Kisshu yelled**

"**Ok then this is Keiichiiro out!"**

**He said**

"**Got it!"**

**Pai nodded**

"**See ya!"**

**Kisshu shrugged**

**And so Keiichiro set his plan in motion, the only drawback was not knowing who it will be **

"**W-Wait a minute!…the café has a CCTV.."**

**He realised **

"**I can look and see who the killer is!!"**

**And off he shot to the café…..unaware…..of the being that awaited him……..**


	6. Discovery!

Twin Evils

Discovery

Keiichiro ran as fast as his legs could carry him until he arrived at the café, it was a mess, well as much of a mess that it already was, a new odd smell emitted from the basement, Keiichiro walked, carefully over to the door and pulled back, Pudding hung from the ceiling, her body mangled and cut, Keiichiro almost vomited, he heard snickering coming from the basement, so he ,with much difficulty, pulled away from the body, a dim light shone through a crack in the wall, it rested on, what looked like a middle aged man with dark brown hair, Keiichiro pulled back aghast, he shook his head in disbelief, the man he knew had died 15 years ago, this couldn't possibly be him…could it?

"Its all in my mind!"

Keiichiro repeated to himself, but to his horror, the man arose and began to walk to him, a hatchet in his chest, Keiichiro was beyond terrified, the man he saw die 15 years ago was here today.

"I must be losing my sanity!"

Keiichiro muttered, the man was right next to him, his eyes showed no emotion, Keiichiro begged him.

"Please, don't kill me! Please!"

He begged with tears, the man put down his hatchet and touched Keiichiro's shoulder; he spoke to him, with a voice that Keiichiro recognized.

"Go to where the child was killed…use the knife that killed him"

The man said, Keiichiro knew who he meant, he looked grimly

"Is there not another way, brother?"

Keiichiro asked, but the man shook his head

"Do it, before innocent blood has spilled"

Keiichiro nodded grimly

"Stop him before the moon is in bloom and the boy is alone"

The ghost whispered as he faded, the thing that confused Keiichiro was.

"What boy?"

It took him a few seconds to realise what he had meant, then his eyes went wide

"Taruto!"

He shot off to the place that he knew the devil child would be.

"The Bell Tower!"

Well this is probably the shortest chapter I have ever done

Sorry I am in school

I will try to complete this later on it only has two chapters left

Ok thanks for reading

Keep reviewing

I'll see you soon

BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~K-Chan~

^__~


	7. Dead and Gone

Twin Evils

The Silent One

Taruto was sleeping, that's when it happened, the bell began to toll, with no one pulling it, Taruto jumped up scared, he saw him, the boy with no face, an empty vessel, the child pointed to him, as if to say 'Come here' but Taruto backed away, this angered the spirit, he shot up to Taruto's face, the boy smiled gently, Taruto was rooted to the spot, too afraid to move.

Keiichiro was running, he was almost at the tower when he saw a shocking sight….Lettuce and Pai, both dead, their bodies were decapitated, arms ripped off, hearts on their chest. It was a truly disturbing sight to behold, Keiichiro almost vomited, he could tell the demon was close, very close, Keiichiro could sense him…. and another? Who could that be?

"Well no use wondering about it!"

Keiichiro stated as he made his way up the spiral stairway, not knowing what may await him when he got up.

With Taruto

"P-Please don't hurt me!!"

Taruto begged the ghost, it shook its head and got a piece of paper, Taruto watched uneasily as the spectre drew something on the sheet, it looked like, him laying on the floor, the ghost taking over him and that was it, Taruto looked at the ghost.

"You want to possess me?"

He asked it nodded, that did it

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Taruto screamed as he tried to get out but there was no other escape than death, he was terrified, Keiichiro heard the scream and hurried up.

"Taruto?! Are you there?!"

he asked frantic

"Keiichiro? Yes and PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!"

Taruto practically screamed as the ghost approached him, Keiichiro busted the door down and recognized the face, he couldn't believe it.

"Y-You! It can't be! I KILLED YOU!"

Keiichiro screamed at the boy, who now looked like a little brown haired version of Keiichiro, he snickered.

"No, you killed my body"

He stated simply, Taruto stared shocked

"Still! You should be dead! I saw you get buried!"

Keiichiro screamed

"Yes, but I haunted you, the nightmares of stabbing me with that rusty blunt knife, they haunted you for years, but I found the perfect revenge! You took my life so I took the lives of your closest allies and your friends, now all I do is kill you, take this body and leave forever!, simple no?"

the ghost chuckled

"No…..its not simple, you left one fatal clue out, dear brother"

he smirked, the ghost frowned

"What's that?"

he asked

"This!"

And without giving the ghost a chance, Keiichiro threw the holiest of holy water on the ghost, it sizzled and then, Keiichiro took the same knife he killed him with years ago and stabbed him right in the chest, the ghost glowed a bright white and then he vanished into the air.

Taruto stared wide-eyed

"Taruto…lets go home!"

Keiichiro said

"Y-Yeah!"

Taruto stuttered

And they both went home, never talking about the incident that they barely lived through, the only thing that mattered was that they lived…..

Well that's the end sadly

I hoped you all enjoyed it

And don't forget

Look at my other stories

Ok this is

K-Chan

Over and out!

BYES!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
